God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You
by ayshin79
Summary: Angel expresses how she feel's about Paul's injuries


God Must Have Spent  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 A Little More Time On You  
  
I looked into the eyes of his mother. I could tell that she was worried right when he couldn't get up. We were both watching his match. I could tell that something went wrong. I wasn't sure what it was. There were referees and others that were surrounding him, trying to figure out what was wrong. When he pointed out that there was something wrong with his leg, I knew immediately. All I had to do was wait. I had no way of contacting him. I did, but I was too scared to do anything about it. I had so many emotions going through me. His father had called to see what was going on and to see what the condition was of his only son.  
  
Can this be true?  
  
Tell me can this be real?  
  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
  
My life was complete  
  
I thought I was whole  
  
Then why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
And you changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can this be that right here with me there's an Angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
He had found out what was wrong and hung up the phone. "That was Vince, he said that Paul had tore his muscle in his left leg. They're not sure of what will happen next, but he's more than likely in need to have surgery."  
  
I just sat there in shock. I didn't know what to do, or even know which emotion to express because I wanted to express all of it. All I could remember was that his mother was holding onto me, trying to get me to open up.  
  
"Angel, you need to open up. Please talk to me! I'm begging you to please talk to me!"  
  
I couldn't. I couldn't even tell her anything. I just got up and left to where I lived.  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you  
  
I immediately went into my room. By the time I collapsed unto my bed, I was already crying. My parents were wondering what had happened. They came into my room and tried to talk to me.  
  
"It's Paul. He tore his muscle while wrestling. Paul's dad talked to Vince and they don't know much. I want to be with Paul right now!" I cried as dad held onto me.  
  
"I'm going to call Vince and see if we can find a way to have Angel with Paul."  
  
I felt dad nod when mom spoke. I really wanted to be with Paul right at that moment. I just wanted to see that he was all right. I wanted to be in his arms.  
  
In all creation  
  
All things great and small  
  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
  
More precious than any diamond or pearl  
  
They broke the mold when you came in this world  
  
And I'm trying hard to figure out just how I ever did without  
  
The warmth of your smile  
  
The heart of a child  
  
That's deep inside  
  
Leaves me purified  
  
I had finally stopped crying and fell asleep. Dad had stayed with me the whole time, saying soothing words to calm me down. Paul had come into my dreams and told me that he was fine and that he will contact me soon. I told him that it was no use because I was going to see him anyway. Though it did help me a bit to see Paul in some way. I felt better knowing that I could still see Paul somehow.  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you  
  
By the time I woke up, I was in my pjs and it was morning. I woke up and stretched before I went downstairs. Mom and dad were sitting at the breakfast table with Paul's parents.  
  
"Mrs. Levesque, I want to apologize for running out like I did last night. I was just in shock."  
  
"Honey, don't worry about it. I understand how you are feeling. I don't blame you. At least you are doing better now."  
  
I smiled for the first time since the incident. Then mom told me that she talked to Vince and said that I was able to go and be with Paul that coming Friday. I felt so good knowing that I could be with Paul very soon. I thanked mom for doing that.  
  
Never thought that love could feel like this  
  
You changed my world with just one kiss  
  
How can this be that right here with me there's an Angel?  
  
It's a miracle  
  
It was only 2 days away before I had to pack up and leave. I couldn't wait. I was on summer vacation and I could spend much time off with him. I wanted to do everything that I could do to help him recover. Paul had called me when I just got out of the shower. We talked and talked for what seemed like hours, but only an hour. The last thing I told him was that I loved him and that I couldn't wait to be with him. It was the same way for him.  
  
Your love is like a river  
  
Peaceful and deep  
  
Your soul is like a secret  
  
That I never could keep  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I know that it's true  
  
God must have spent  
  
A little more time on you  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1 God must have spent a little more time on you  
  
We were both each other's guardian angels. We always protected each other and loved each other. Our parents were as close as we are. Paul and I are so grateful to have our parents to support us in every way possible. 


End file.
